


New Years Surprises

by brucebannerfangirl



Series: Anderlock Tumblr fics [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Kissing, M/M, New Years party, Surprises, Very domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brucebannerfangirl/pseuds/brucebannerfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Philip asks Sherlock to go to Greg's New Years party</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anon asks: Sherlock and Anderson do something incredibly couple-ish at a crime scene/group get together. Nobody knew they were together. Reactions?</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Years Surprises

Sherlock arms where wrapped around Philip’s waist as his partner made tea. “You want me to go to a New Years party?” Sherlock asked with a raised brow. 

 

"Of course I do." Philip said softly as he poured the boiling water into their mugs.

"You’re out of your mind." Sherlock murmured and put his chin on Philip’s shoulder. "Me, at a party. That’s just asking for trouble." 

"Oh come on, Sherlock, it’ll be fun. We can dance and have a few drinks. It’s even going to be at Greg’s house." he urged. 

"Who?" Sherlock said with a wide smirk. 

Philip rolled his eyes and nudged Sherlock’s side as they both broke into laughter. When they both calmed down, Philip leaned against chest, covering Sherlock’s hands with his. “I’ll make it worth your while when we get back home.” He said promisingly. 

Sherlock hummed thoughtfully, “Why don’t you make it worth my while there?” 

Philip’s face flushed bright red. “I-I’m not having sex you at a party!” 

"Why not?" Sherlock asked in a mock pout. 

"B-Because it’s rude and embarrassing! What if someone saw us?" 

"Oh please, I know Lestrade’s house inside and out. We could do it in the broom closet." 

"I am NOT having sex with you in a broom closet!"

"Oh come on, Philip, it’ll be fun." Sherlock mimicked and kissed Philips neck lightly.  

"Oh, bugger off you over grown cat." Philip chuckled escaping Sherlock’s hold. 

"Do you know who’s going to be there?" Sherlock asked playing with his tea bag. 

"John and Mary, Greg and his date, and I think a few people from the Yard and their dates will be there." Anderson answered. 

"Lestrade’s got a date? Who is it?" Sherlock inquired. Philip just shrugged and made his way to the living room with his tea. Sherlock followed him and they both settled on to the couch. 

— **Arriving to the Party** — 

Sherlock knocked on the door, Philip standing nervously behind him. Greg opened the door, a beer in had and a welcoming grin on his face. “Ah, glad to see you both could make it!” Greg waved them in, taking their coats and hanging them up. “Make yourselves at home, drinks and snacks are in the kitchen.” He pointed out and the two made their way into the house.

"Sherlock! Anderson!" John’s voice greeted as he walked over to them.

"It’s Philip, actually." Sherlock corrected and glanced over at Philip, who gave a small wave at John. 

"Right, sorry." John apologized and shook Philip’s hand and gave Sherlock a quick hug with a pat to the back. "How are things at Baker St. Sherlock? Mrs. Hudson you got a new flatmate. Me and Marry were hoping you’d bring them. 

Sherlock looked at Philip for a sign of approval, which Philip gave with a curt nod. “I did, John.” Sherlock grinned and snaked a hand around Philip’s waist. 

Greg and John gaped at that. “You and Philip?” John asked and let out a soft laughed. Sherlock face fell at that. “Sorry, sorry. I didn’t mean any disrespect. It just…” John paused giving a confused expression. “Well it’s just you two always seemed to bicker when ever you were in the same room.” 

"Yes well, clearly things have changed." Sherlock said folding his arms across his chest. 

"Um, I’m gonna get a drink. Do you want something, Sherlock?" Philip asked, his voice was full of worry. 

"No, that’s okay I get my own. Excuse us." Sherlock said and walked to the kitchen with Philip. Sherlock sighed clearly agitated and pick up a beer growling quietly to himself.

"It’s fine, Sherlock. I didn’t expect them to act any other way." Philip said pouring himself a glass of wine.

"If that’s how they react to you just being my flatmate, what will think about you being my boyfriend?" Sherlock muttered. 

"Well, I’m not sure but we can just give them subtle hints about it. We don’t necessarily have to tell them." 

Sherlock huffed and nodded. “Is that what you want?” Philip nodded, smiling softly and gave Sherlock a quick kiss. 

"Let’s get back." Philip said and lead Sherlock back to the other. 

"Oh, hello Sherlock. I didn’t think you’d show up tonight." Mycroft’s voice called out. He was standing next to Greg, the two where clearly having a conversation before the two entered the room again. 

"Mycroft? What are you doing here?" Sherlock asked skeptically. 

"I was invited, and Greg insisted I take a break from work. I won’t stay long, I have things to finish up at the office." Mycroft answered, and small smile ran across his face. "I see you’ve brought-" Sherlock gave him a harsh glare. "you’re flatmate with you." 

"Yes, I did." Sherlock looked over his brother, and then looked at Greg and it suddenly clicked. He gave Greg a questioning glance, and the DI sighed and nodded, a slight blush creeping across his face.

John cleared his throat, audibly. “A bit tense in here. Lets all just settle in and chat yeah?” the doctor suggested. Mary giggled lightly and kissed John’s cheek before whispering something into his ear. “You sure?” he asked her, and he nodded in reply. “Okay, everyone we’d like to make an announcement, it’s that’s okay.” John looked over to Greg.

"By all means." he approved.

Marry took John and leaned against him. “We’re pregnant.” She smiled, placing a hand on her lower abdomen proudly.

"That’s wonderful!" Greg cheered and gave John a squeeze on his shoulder. "Congratulation you two. How far are you?"  

"Two months now." She said, her eyes began to water a bit. John kissed her on the forehead and then looked at Sherlock. 

Sherlock knew this already, of course but he grinned. “That’s great, John. Both you and Marry will be excellent parents.” He looked over to Philip nervously, not sure if he should say more. Luckily, Mycroft saved him but proposing a toast. 

Everyone congratulated the happy couple, raising their glasses high. A few more people, most from the Yard, arrived and the party went into full swing. People dancing, drinking and talking. Sherlock sat on the couch with Philip, sipping at his second beer. 

"You’d better make this whole thing worth it." Sherlock sighed, watching the people distally. 

Philip placed a hand on Sherlock thigh, rubbing it gently. “I will. I always follow though with my promises.” He took a sip of his wine, his third, and watched the party. 

Sherlock held onto Philip’s hand before leaning and whispering into this ear. “If you keep doing that I’ll make you go into the broom closet.” 

Philip chuckled and rested his head on Sherlock’s shoulder, “Honestly, if I’d had more to drink I’d probably take you up on that.” He snickered and kissed Sherlock. 

"Hey you two-" John froze, his eyes wide in shock. Sherlock and Philip both looked up at John; Sherlock’s expression neutral while Philip’s was a mix between frightened and embarrassed. "S-Sorry. Uh, sorry I didn’t mean-" John cleared his throat and gave a curt nod. "Um, Marry’s not feeling well so we’re gonna go early. I wanted to say bye."  

Sherlock stood up and hugged John, “Not a word to anyone, John.” He said seriously. “Philip’s a bit nervous about the whole thing. You understand.” Sherlock pulled away. “Give Marry my best wishes.” He said audibly and went back to the couch. 

"What did you say to John?" Philip asked, a worried frown on his face. 

"Just not to tell anyone. I know it makes you nervous." 

Philip smiled thankfully and kissed Sherlock again. “Thank you love. Happy New Year.” 

"Happy New Year." Sherlock said and returned the kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy belated New Years!   
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
